The One Who Saved the World from Ash
by oldmanshuckle
Summary: In a new world, Ash Ketchum is the new villain. The taste of being the world's best Pokemon master was too much power for him. John is a young man starting his journey in a treacherous world. He has no clear future, but he intends to not die.
1. A New World

Just a preview. If you like it review. If I think enough people are reading it, I'll write and add more chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, I would not be making this story.

PS. There are some themes of dicatorship, feudalism, etc... in here. If you write a review identifying themes in this chapter, you can send in an OC. For the OC write

Name-(no number please. Also, don't make Scrootie McBoogerbutt or something like that)

Age-(from 10-70)

Pokemon-(No legendaries. Write their level, moves, etc...)

Role-(write what you see your character doing in my story; eg. criminal, gang member, gym leader, Ash's second in command, rival)

Future-What you think you see your character doing in my story. Be vague. Don't make this a spoiler. Write something like rising up to power, or meeting up with Ash Ketchum, or future gang leader. Remember, the future of you character is changeable.

Also, if you send in an OC, I will publicize and advertise your story to the few fans I have...

* * *

The Diary of a Dying Legend: John McCormick

Chapter 1: A New World

3/30/2041

A waning moon hung in the sky. Several Mightyenas howled in the distance. A young man ran across the streets of Virdian City. Above him hovered a helicopter, casting its shadow across the city. The young man let out a shriek before he was taken down. Life was like this, in the new world of Pokemon. There was one monarch, Ash Ketchum, who rose to power and became a dictator. Anyone who rose against him, endeavored to rise to power, did suspicious work, was arrested. Ash was the one and only ruler of the world.

My name is John. I am a teenager and just about to start my Pokemon journey. It's a treacherous task. More and more good people are arrested, and more villains prevail. It's a Dark Age. Ash Ketchum destroyed our moral compass with his own values of rising to the top and power. Several tried to stop him. Them, Paul, Brock, Gary, and even the legendary Professor Oaks were arrested and hung. No one dares to question Ash's power. He is absolute.

I was born in Pallet Town. My mother was single and died in her early years. She joined a secret group against Ash Ketchum. Everyone in the group is now dead. At age 5, I moved over to my grandmother's. She was a stern, strict woman. She showed no fear in beating her children. She believed in courage, pride, and honor. She did not fear death. She lived over by Virdian City. She owned a Trainer House. It was a place where Trainer's could battle each other. It was my grandmother who presented me with my first Pokemon. I was at age 7. She handed over to me a Pokeball. I could tell it was newly caught.

"Here. Happy Birthday," she grunted. She was never happy. I pressed the white button on the side of the Pokeball. It burst open in a flash of red light. I fell backwards, thinking it was a toy. "Wimp…" my grandmother chuckled walking away. After I restored my vision, I glanced over to my new Pokemon. It was a Slowpoke. I grew up with Slowpoke. He was rightfully mine and no one could take him away. However, we did not have a possessive relationship like a boy and his new toy truck, but rather a best friend relationship. Everywhere I traveled, Slowpoke was right behind me.

Today was the day I started my journey. My grandmother did not bid my goodbye. She called me a wimp for life and headed to her own chores. I headed off on the streets of Virdian City. I glanced over to the bloody spot of unjust arrest. Slowpoke glanced over and closed its solemn eyes, matured by the horror stories on the television. Trainers no longer were on the streets with a smile on their faces. Once in a while, you could see a traveling trainer, with a frown on their face, and depressed countenances. However, my occasion was a special one.

I walked down the grass of Route 2, heading toward Virdian Forest. There were policemen, guarding every square inch from "wrong doers". There were no more Officer Jenny's. A new bill signed by Ash Ketchum stated that all incompetent police were to be removed from duty. He assigned the open spots to his followers. Now, the police were to arrest anyone doing suspicious activity. In a new world, people no longer had a happy countenance. However, one special girl had a smile on her face. She was walking, probably starting her own journey, when a police man grabbed her by the arm. Now, a happy face was suspicious activity.

"Let me go," the girl cried. Her Stunky gave a warning glare.

"You are under arrest for suspicious activity," the policeman calmly stated.

"I did nothing wrong," the girl said. She released all her energy in one shout, and kicked the policeman where it hurts the most. She then went in a full blown sprint into Virdian Forest. Hoping I could help a bit, I made Slowpoke Water Gun the other police and followed after her.

In this world, assaulting a cop was the worst crime you could commit. You could be put in deathrow. However, I wasn't thinking. In this dangerous world, even getting to a Gym is an achievement enough. The travel to a gym is so treacherous, many gyms do not require a battle. Only a few gyms do. That is the Virdian City gym, the Cerulean City gym, and the Rock type gym. There was a tale about an unflagging, dauntless Pokemon trainer. He had one of the strongest Pokemon teams in the world, only inferior to Ash Ketchum, the legendary Paul, and Gary. It was told he was walking through Virdian forest to get the badge from Virdian City. This was just after Ash rose to power. On the way, a police thought he was a trespasser, and he killed him with a Crobat.

Slowly, the girl halted in her tracks. She motioned for me to go to her, as she was too tired to move a muscle. "Thanks for being my death partner," she panted.

After a while of hiding and close calls, she introduced herself to me. She was named Vanessa. Her parents were in the same organization my mother was in. She was adopted by an abusive man, who forced her to do chores in unsanitary conditions and giving her only 3 hours of sleep a day. She developed a bonding with her father's Stunky, stole it, and ran away. If she is ever caught by the cops, she will have a death penalty. Luckily, the cop did not capture my face, so I was free of the death penalty. I almost cried tears of joy and relief, but decided not to hurt Vanessa's feelings. We decided to travel together, while I planned to acquire the badges in the Kanto and Johto Region. Of course, Ash limited the power of others by allowing each person to garner a maximum of 16 badges. However, in this world, earning badges did not make a respectable person anymore.

We both walked down Virdian Forest. Although we got lost plenty of times in the maze of trees, we were joyful to get out. We had to fight many pesky pests, but we proceeded to the end. When we got to the City of Rocks, a poster blew me backwards. I was shocked and paralyzed with fear. Vanessa collapsed into a deep state of unconsciousness. Knowing that the people would not rat Vanessa out, I carried her to the nearest Nurse Joy. In our world there are two types of people, the rich type and the poor type. Ash and the policeman were rich. Everyone else was poor. We were destined to work on our land, providing for the dictator, while we only got meager protection. Honestly, we didn't need the protection. It was the police who protected us, but they harmed us as much as the organized gangs did.

After Vanessa recovered from her mental illness, we both traversed down to the gym. Vanessa was there to watch me, as she had nothing else to do.

I walked into the gym. A rocky artificial ground covered the real floor. The gym looked like the inside of a cave. There was dim lighting on the floor, making it look like a prehistoric fire. The ground was openable, looking like that a pool was previously built here. It was damp, and rocky stagmites covered the ceiling. Several Zubats hung upside down. A Geodude was hiding near a boulder. If I was a caveman, I would love this place. Then, a young boy walked over to us. He greeted us with a smile, a rare sight in this world.

"Hello. My brother, Brock, is dead. I will be taking over for him. Please follow me," the boy said. It was a funny greeting, but we followed him. "I will be the referee because we are too poor to afford one. It will be a one on one battle, since you only have one Pokemon. The first Pokemon to faint loses. Let's go!" The boy looked excited having this battle. The little boy threw the Pokeball, and a small looking Sheildon walked out. "It was a gift from my cousin," he said.

"Go Slowpoke," I cried out. "Use Water Gun." Slowpoke lazily opened its mouth, and shot a blast of water from its mouth. The quick Sheildon jumped up like a Chinese monk and dodged. "Use confusion on the water and aim it at Sheildon," I shouted out, hyped up by the battle. Slowpoke focused its mind on the water. A pink outer layer appeared on the water. When Sheildon fell onto the floor, Slowpoke smashed the water onto him.

"Sheildon, use Take Down," the boy cried out. Sheildon sprinted towards Slowpoke. Slowpoke tried to dodge, only resulting in Slowpoke on the floor, upside down and Sheildon with its head in the wall.

"Use Yawn." As you probably know, yawns are contagious. Slowpoke yawned and then Sheildon yawned (still halfway in the wall). Sheildon relaxed its muscles, and slowly feel into a deep slumber. However, the battle was not over yet. "Use Water gun!" Slowpoke opened its mouth again, and fired an ice cold blast. This awakened the sleeping Sheildon. Sheildon, with a new burst of energy, pulled its head out of the wall. It spun around in a full rage, and tackled Slowpoke. "Give it another Water Gun."

"Protect!" Sheildon protected itself with a magical wall just as the water blast hit it. "Rock Slide!" The quick transition between defending and attacking blew me off my feet. Sheildon smashed into the ground, sending a myriad of rocks rolling toward Slowpoke.

"Yaw..." I tried calling over to Slowpoke.

"Taunt," the little boy cut me off. He was sure good with commands. Sheildon looked at Slowpoke, and stuck out its tongue. This enraged Slowpoke into a fury.

"Aim a water gun right above Sheildon's head." Slowpoke shot another water blast at Shieldon's head. With Pokemon instinct, Sheildon jumped up to dodge. The powerful water gun hit him flat out in the face (finally) knocking it out.

"Good job," the boy choked, depressed by his loss. He then straightened himself out, handed me a badge and a TM. I nodded in thanks as Vanessa congratulated me with a hug. I gave it to Vanessa, thinking she could use the TM Rock Slide better than I could.

Another miraculous event also happened to me that day. Some boy, knowing that Vanessa assaulted a cop and is on death row, invited us to a gang. That gang was the acme of all gangs. It was a good gang, with helpful intentions. It was the center of all the gangs. It created all the gangs. It desired a new type of government. This world did not require a mixture of feudalism and dictatorship. This world required a democracy.

The gang was known as the Good Cops. This gang went around, making the police go in circles in investigations. The police were then too busy to know what happened in the cities. The city would then gather an army of Pokemon trainers, and rebel against Ash Ketchum. There would be another great war. The poor people, about 90% of the population, would rebel against the cops and Ash. Everyone who hated Ash (which was everybody) joined the gang. About 80% of the poor people were in this gang.

Vanessa also now has a purpose in life. She learned about a new event called an Olympic Contest. After the fall of Pokelathon (a stadium built for Pokemon sport competitions), the lower class mixed a regular contest and Pokelathon events together. Now there were 3 events in a contest. First there was an appeal stage, and the judges make the first cuts. Then the remaining people have a sport competition, and the top four in each event make it into the final round. In the final round, there will be elimination battles. Of course, now we both have to go to Olympic Battles and Gym Battles, but I was pretty interested in Olympic Battles myself.

After I gained my first badge, we both decided to run back to Virdian City to compete in the Olympic Contest. At the contest, there was a little commotion.

At the registration center, a policeman was arresting a guy for, "vandalizing government property." All the guy did was stick a piece of gym under the desk. However, everyone was too afraid to step up to the police. If only I stuck up for him. Then I would have died with him. However, if everyone stuck up to that annoying cop, we could of saved a guy's life. My mom once told me it was a sin to kill a mockingbird. When I asked her why, she said all they did was sing for us. What that guy did was killing a mockingbird.

After getting our registration completed, I went over to the designated bunking area. It was there I caught my first Pokemon. At the bunking bed, I noticed there was a green looking body sleeping. As I proceeded up the ladder onto my bed, I saw the claw of a Scyther swiping at me. Slowpoke jumped up in harm's way and took the blow. He then shot a water blast at Scyther. In panic and fear, I did not know what to do. Slowpoke, apparently faster than me, hit an empty Pokeball with its tail. The Pokeball sailed into Scyther, containing it in its manmade cell.

After saying good night to Vanessa, I shut off the lights (even though they were dim anyway) and fell into the grasp of Morpheous, the Greek god of sleep and dreams. In this ever lasting chaos of a new world, I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	2. The Half Empty Glass

Hello people. I decided on writing another chapter because three people read it. *gasp* Please R&R if you want me to keep writing.

Also, OC's are accepted at this time. Fill in the information as shown in the first chapter.

* * *

The Tale of a Dying Legend: John McCormick

Chapter 2: The Half Empty Glass

3/31/2041

Today was the day. It was time for the thrill of a new ride. I woke up at 7:00 AM. I proceeded to knock on Vanessa's door. It was time for the Olympic Contest. After devouring breakfast (voraciously), we proceeded to the stadium. Both Vanessa and I would be competing, so we headed backstage.

From the outside, the building was any ordinary building. However, the stadium was anything but the norm. There were four pillars holding the ceiling up. Every pillar had a deity on it. One held an Arceus. One held a Dialaga. One held Palkia, and the other held up Giratina. The stadium looked like the ancient Coliseum from Rome.

It wasn't long until the MC came out. Almost everyone that lived in and near Virdian City were there (save for the police). There was a thunderous applause for her.

"Welcome everyone to our first annual Olympic Contest. I'll be your MC this bright, early morning. Let's have a look at the judges!" The MC pointed over to a nearby table. One held a scientist whose name was Simon Cowsell. There was the Nurse Joy of Virdian City. Then, there was the owner of the trainer house; it was my very own grandmother. "Let's welcome all the contestants." There was an even louder applause as everyone realized the contest was about to start. Even from backstage, my ears were deaf from applause.

"Let's welcome our first contestant. Our newcomer, Vanessa Ewell!" Nurse Joy cut off the crowd.

"Good luck," I whispered to Vanessa as she headed out the door. Vanessa calmly walked to the stage, without tripping (a very special skill that I commend). With the flick of a wrist, she threw a Pokeball onto the ground. Skillfully, the Pokeball bounced right back to her. In a flash of light, a notched ear Pichu appeared.

"Use Helping Hand!" Vanessa shouted out. Pichu started clapping to the tune of a new pop song. "Now use Volt Tackle in the Air!" Pichu jumped and did a twirl before it started buzzing with electricity. The electricity made sparking sounds similar to the pop song it just clapped out loud. Soon enough, the audience members started singing the song out loud. "Finally, end it with a Pain Split!" The Pichu focused its energy on the ground, making it seem like the ground was supplying energy to Pichu. Slowly, the Pichu drifted to the ground. Vanessa took a bow before heading off stage. She was the best person in the Olympic Contest that day, besides a mystery guy.

"Wow. A mix of contemporary music and ancient traditions," the MC commented. "Now, time to welcome… um… the Shadow Keeper? Anyway, let's give this guy a round of applause!" The audience, thrilled to have their minds taken off their life troubles, applauded. Suddenly, a guy teleported onto the stage. Next to him, was a Xatu.

"Xatu, show off your Night Shade," a gruff voice commented. The Xatu spread out its wings and created a giant shadow in front of it, covering the audience in darkness. "Now, use Tail wind!" The Xatu summoned a wind from behind and the Xatu flew into the dark mist. "Use Miracle Eye!" Xatu's eyes glowed a deep red. A color so bold, it was visible from the abyss of darkness in the Night Shade. "Use Confuse Ray on top of you!" Xatu shot a confuse ray at the sky. It then flew right under the Confuse ray. The ray created a halo on top of Xatu, giving it an angelic appearance. However, the red eyes gave it a devil semblance. The audience thundered in applause. Soon enough, the trainer teleported away.

The rest of the trainers were nothing special. I actually did well in the appeal stage. When I walked to the stage though, I tripped. To make matters worse, instead of utilizing my trusted Slowpoke, I chose the wrong Pokeball and used my Scyther. Barely knowing what moves Scyther even knew, I blushed a deep red. Rather than return my Scyther and use Slowpoke, I saved myself the embarrassment and started improvising, my best trait. "Use Double Team!" I shouted. Scyther started making duplicates of itself. "Now use X Scissor." Scyther slashed its claws, making an X. This made all the duplicates fade away, leaving the original stand there. "Double Team again and use Swords Dance." Scyther made many more duplicates and all of them started sharpening their claws in an attractive way. This hypnotized the audience into a trance. "Now, use Double Hit." Scyther pumped one fist in the air. Then all the Scythers charged at each other and did a fist pump. In a puff of smoke, only one Scyther remained. I was pretty excited about Scyther's strength. However, all its moves were from TM's, and it was actually only a level 14.

Knowing I did not completely fail my appeal, I calmly walked back, only tripping once. Vanessa congratulated me with another hug. We then chatted about all the trainers there. After chatting, I gained some confidence that I would pass the appeal stage.

I was not completely wrong. I did make the next stage, but I got disqualified for littering on ancient stadium floors. A gum wrapper of mine fell on the floor, and Simon tripped over it. I felt enraged. I was ready to beat all the judges down to the floor. However, all that would do is get me the death penalty. With no way to take my anger out, I poured out my sadness in huge amounts. With my tears flowing down, I ran out of the stadium. That was the place where the unthinkable happened.

I was sobbing over by a giant tree. The Pokemon saw my sadness and happily departed their dominion sensing no evil in me. Even in my loud sobs, I could hear my grandmother walk over to me. Expecting another name calling, I pinched myself to stop crying.

"There's a cup, halfway filled with water. Is it half full or half empty?" My grandmother asked.

"I know you want me to say half full. Right now, I'm in a depression," I sobbed back.

"No. You are downright stupid to the core. It doesn't matter whether it's half full or empty. Half full and half empty are the same things. What you need to know is that emotions are bad. Emotions fog up your judgment," my grandmother commented.

"I don't understand," I said, still gasping.

"Let, me tell you a story. Once there was a happy guy. He was skipping on a trail. Over confident and happy, he tripped and died. Then came a sad guy. He was walking down a trail. Feeling depressed, he committed suicide. Finally, there was a stoical guy. He bid hello to the dead sad guy. He nodded his head over to the dead happy guy. Feeling tired, he walked home."

"What are you trying to teach me?" I asked, my tears drying up.

"Emotions are pointless. Imagine emotions as devils running through your skull. They try to make you feel emotions, so they can see you suffer as the end result." I understood what my grandmother was saying. All the times she called me a wimp, was so I could get rid of my emotions. To not care about what people thought about me. "Time for me to judge the sports contest now. You should feel lucky. The only thing I feel is love for you," my grandmother whispered to me. Painfully, she grunted back on her feet and walked back to the stadium. I dried my tears on my sleeve and I also proceeded back.

"…Finally, the third event. Contestant numbers 1, 2, 7, 27, 34, 43, 67, 68, 70, 72 will be competing in the Goal Roll. In the Goal Roll you can use 2 to 3 Pokemon. It's four way soccer. If your number is called, please enter the big gym," the MC finished her statement.

"I'm going to play soccer!" Vanessa shouted to me.

"Good luck," I called back. I followed her to the gym (I never knew Coliseums had gyms) and took a seat. It was like any ordinary high school gym. There were 3 different stations set up. Vanessa was going to battle against the Mystery Shadow guy.

"You win a point for every goal you score. You lose a point for every goal that is scored upon you. Trainers may shout out commands and attacks. Attacking the opponent's Pokemon is allowed," the referee said. He then blew the whistle and the match started. It wasn't long before the match as one on one. Vanessa had 2 Pokemon. The mystery shadow guy had 2 Pokemon. The other competitors each had 3. Pretty soon, the Mystery Guy's Arbok knocked out the other entire guy's Pokemon. Vanessa's Stunky and Pichu could dodge the attacks. Vanessa started shouting out commands frantically. All her commands were in such quick succession, they were incomprehensible.

Stunky charged for the ball and knocked it into one of the open goals. One of the trainer's score decreased from 0 to negative 1. The ball was placed at the center. Xatu charged at the ball, only to be tackled by Pichu. The two poison Pokemon were fighting for the ball. While Stunky was scratching at Arbok's back, Arbok whacked the ball with its tail into Vanessa's goal. When the ball was placed at the center again, Stunky bit Arbok's tail and threw it into the air. Stunky then hit the ball into the mystery guy's goal. Right as the ball entered the goal, the timer buzzed. The winners plus one second place person were allowed into the final round. This was going to be a tough elimination battle.

"Time for our final event. This will be a battle from 12 different trainers. It will be a one on one match. The winner is the person who knocks the other person out. The final round will be a 3 way battle!" The MC cheered (probably because the event was almost over). The television flashed with the competitors and their opponents. Vanessa was going on a guy named Robert Robinson. As they trainers went into different rooms, I chose to watch Vanessa's match. I proceeded into a different room. It was similar to the gym, but miniscule. Vanessa walked to her end of the field, and Rob walked to his. Vanessa sent out her Stunky, while Rob sent out a Porygon.

"Porygon, use Sharpen!" Porygon moved in a dance like pattern.

"Stunky, use Fury Swipes!" Stunky pounced at Porygon, swiping its claws in a volatile manner.

"Porygon, dodge with Agility!" Porygon moved in circles around Stunky. Stunky got confused on where to attack. When Stunky lunged for an arbitrary spot, Polygon stopped spinning. Stunky crashed onto the floor.

"Stunky, use Smokescreen!" Stunky breathed smoke from its mouth, covering the stadium in deep ashes. The smokescreen covered a radius so wide, I couldn't see where the trainers were standing anymore. "Stunky, go for another Fury Swipes!"

"Porygon, counter with a Tackle!" Rob shouted, full of sentiment. However, as Stunky could see better in the smoke, Stunky jumped up on top of Porygon and started scratching like a rabid cat. When the smoke cleared, Stunky was the only standing.

Round two was much more difficult for Vanessa. I felt sympathy for her, but I was a little jealous. On Round two, Vanessa faced off against a teenage girl known as Mary Scot Mary Scot used the most powerful Munchlax I ever saw.

The battle started with Stunky using Toxic. However, the Munchlax used an array of moves it cannot naturally learn. The Munchlax started off using protect.

"Earthquake!" Mary shouted. The Munchlax stomped its feet and a great tremor hit the room. Stunky almost fainted from one hit.

"Choose your next move wisely," Mary chuckled.

"Stunky, use Smoke screen!" Stunky filled up the room with smoke, once again.

"Munchlax, use Earthquake."

"Dodge, and jump on top of Munchlax." Munchlax created a shockwave on the ground. However, Stunky jumped up and landed on top of Munchlax. With one powerful fist, the Stunky scratched Muchlax's face. Stunky kept on scratching and scratching. Munchlax was helpless; the only thing Munchlax could do was cry. "Finish it with Iron Tail!" Stunky jumped up and whacked its tail down, sending Munchlax flying backwards. Analogous with the last match, when the smoke cleared Stunky was the last one standing. She made it to the final round! I couldn't feel anything but joy for her.

"Finally, the third and final match," the MC curtly stated, "let's cheer for Shadow, Vanessa, and Chu Xiang Lee."

All three trainers go to the field. The field was shaped like an equilateral triangle. Vanessa used her Pichu for this match. Shadow used his Arbok. Lee used his Hitmontop. Lee did not last long though. Shadow used his Arbok which easily took down the Hitmontop. Vanessa took this opportunity to attack.

"Pichu, use Volt Tackle." Pichu charged up its cheeks, sparking with electricity. Pichu charged and hit Arbok at the chest. Arbok got up, only suffering a little. Suddenly, Vanessa came up with a plan. "Pichu, stand there and take attacks." Shadow just glanced at his Arbok. Arbok knew what to do. Arbok started wrapping Pichu around with its tail, strangling it like with Hitmontop. Slowly, Pichu was close to fainting. "Now, Pain Split." Pichu charged up and absorber Arbok's energy. "Use Swagger!" Although Arbok glowed a dark red, you could see ducks swirling above its head.

"Arbok, try to use Poison Fang!" However, Arbok ended up hitting itself and fainting.

"Vanessa wins the Olympic Contest! Let's applaud for her," the MC shouted, relieved that it was finally over.

The rest of the day was mainly celebration. We had a big party and Vanessa earner her first ribbon. I couldn't get much happier, except if I didn't get cut in the first round.

Tomorrow was to be another exciting day. Right now I am prepared to sleep. Tomorrow will be another day of dodging the cops and traveling to Cerulean City,


	3. Ashpril Fool

As you can see, this will be a special chapter. This chapter will introduce several new characters. I know I am late for April Fool's day but whatever. Hope you like it. Read and Review please... John's Journal will start again on the next chapter. It will start on 4/1/10 (the same day these series of events are happenning).

* * *

The Tale of a Dying Legend: John McCormick

Chapter 3: A(sh)pril Fool's Day

Ash slowly awakened for another day at work. Clap! Clap! A butler walked in, carrying mounds of food. Now, Ash was never hungry anymore. If he could clap, food was always available. Ash swallowed his food like he always does. After finishing breakfast, he glanced over to a picture of Dawn. _Why? Why you? I hope you burn!!_ Ash thought in his head like he always does.

Following another normal wake up procedure, as Ash walked out of the room, his assistant came up to him. _What's his name? Oh yeah, it's Mikae Sanuel. _Like always, Mikae walked over to him, carrying a clipboard of his schedule for today. Usually, there's nothing important these few weeks. However, today was an exception. There was nothing to do today.

"Mikae," Ash dangerously said.

"Wh-what," Mikae stuttered.

"Where do your loyalties lie?" Ash asked, eyes almost raging with fire.

"With you, m-my m-master," Mikae said.

"Why is my clipboard empty? For the past few weeks since I took you in, I have missed many of my meetings. You have erased things from my clipboard. You are a liar," Ash was almost screaming. "Get that traitor!" Mikae ran in a full sprint. He ran so fast, the only residue he left was running marks. Ash calmly walked back into his room. He was going to have to hire someone else.

* * *

Mikae ran along the golden halls of Ash's castle. It was heavily guarded. There was no chance he was going to get out alive. Several Police caught the sight of him already. Already receiving code 66 (the call to spot and kill a traitor), the police gave chase. Mikae pulled out one of his Pokeballs. "Go Nereus." A bigger than average Blastoise appeared next to him. Mikae pointed at the police and the Blastoise knew what to do. Blastoise fired a Flash Cannon at the wave of incoming police. The police halted and retreated screaming, seeing the Flash Cannon coming straight toward them. This was no ordinary Flash Cannon. This Flash Cannon, like the Blastoise, was bigger than usual. However, one potent police was able to run on the wall and dodge the blast. Blastoise kept on blasting. Blast after blast, the cop ran on walls, ceilings, and ran so fast it looked like she was flying. After one great leap, this cop landed in front of Mikae.

"Stop right there," the cop said, pulling out a Pokeball. "Go, Skarmory! Use spikes!"

"Blastoise, rapid spin." Skarmory spat out metallic spikes from its mouth. However, Blastoise spun around instantaneously, and knocked the bombardment of spikes back at Skarmory. Mikae took this opportunity to blast the cops with a Flash Cannon, before proceeding on his escape route.

* * *

Ash picked up his phone. Finally, someone called him back. "Ash speaking. Who is this," he answered.

"You hired me," the voice trembled with fear. Ash loved his power. He could make anyone bend toward his will.

"Yes. You are Mr. Gupta, correct?" Ash asked, power in his voice.

"Yes," the wimpy voice talked again.

"You're hired. Meet me here right now," Ash boomed. He hung up the phone before chuckling his head off.

* * *

Mr. Gupta spent his whole life savings to move to America. He wanted the taste of economic mobility and freedom. Yet, by the time he got there, Ash was already the dictator of the world. When Mr. Gupta walked out of the airport, buildings were on fire. People were screaming. Police were roaming the streets with a banner that read, "Bend to the will of Ash, or ash you will become." The police seized all the money from the people and made them serfs. Bound to their land, paying taxes for the king, and receiving minimal wealth.

Mr. Gupta was an expert Pokemon battler. He was well known in India. He carried many exotic, rare Pokemon with him. He didn't believe in strong Pokemon. He believed in winning with the Pokemon you love. Too bad Ash burned the rest of the love in the world. Mr. Gupta gulped before walking into the large palace of Ash Ketchum.

Mikae recalled Blastoise as he continued running down the halls. More police were running after him. Mikae was too tired to keep running, so he stopped. He raised his hand while heaving in deep gasps. Mikae waited until all the police surrounded him. Then, in one smooth motion, he swiped his hand across the built, releasing all 4 Pokemon from the Pokeball. Blastoise stood in front of Mikae. An Exploud and Abomasnow both stood at Mikae's side. A Rhydon guarded Mikae's back.

The police, knowing Mikae was going to put up a fight (him being trained by Ash himself), released all their Pokemon at once. Many members of the Zubat family dominated the air. Many members of the Growlithe family predominated the ground. There were a few fighting Pokemon here and there, and maybe a Noctowl or two, but most Pokemon were Zubat's and Growlithe.

Mikae was good at communicating with his Pokemon. Without speaking, Mikae performed a series of hand motions. Blastoise released an Ice Beam into the air. The ice attached onto the wings of the flying Pokemon, making them plummet to the ground. Rhydon used Surf at the police in front of Mikae. Exploud carried Mikae and jumped up (with the other Pokemon) while Abomasnow used Earthquake. This caused the Growlithe to instantaneously faint. The police started tripping and bumping into each other. Exploud landed and the other Pokemon retreated into their Pokeballs. Exploud started running so fast, that no police could ever catch up with it.

After a while, a blur caught up to Mikae. Running beside Exploud was a tamed, powerful Luxray. Exploud used Hyper Voice at the Luxray. Luxray easily dodged by twirling in a smooth motion. Mikae had a sudden idea. Luxray and its trainer were not focusing on what they were doing. Mikae utilized another hand motion for Exploud to return to her Pokeball. The Luxray kept on running, not noticing that Mikae furtively snuck into another hallway. Luxray and its trainer halted to an abrupt stop. _Where did he go? All I wanted to do was help him,_ the trainer thought.

* * *

"Welcome. This is my dominion. Are you Mr. Gupta?" Ash asked.

"Yes, sir!" Mr. Gupta confidently spoke.

"Is this the same coward I spoke to the on the phone?" Ash questioned.

Mr. Gupta was known for doing nothing but focusing on the job. Mr. Gupta was known for not showing fear on any job. "Yes, sir!" Mr. Gupta spoke again, not cowering one bit.

"Good. Time to test your skill as a battler. Follow me to the battle field," Ash said.

"Yes, sir!" Gupta shouted. On the outside he was completely stoical. However, in the inside he was jumping for joy.

* * *

Mikae gave the trainer the slip. Once he was sure the trainer was not there, he sneaked down the hallway. Suddenly, the announcements went on. "Abandon your search for the trainer. Put up search posters in the towns for him. Right now, all police, please proceed to the battling room." Mikae sighed in relief. He slowly proceeded to walk out the back doors, humming a silly tune in his head while he went.

* * *

Ash stood at one side of the room, while Mr. Gupta was sitting down at the other side; sitting down helped Mr. Gupta concentrate on his battling. While most trainers would mock him, they would leave with sobbing hearts when they underestimated him.

"Here are the rules. Both trainers while use all six of their Pokemon. For the challenger to win, he/she must take down at least 2 of Ash's Pokemon. Let the battle commence!" the referee said.

"Go, my trustworthy Pikachu!" Ash cried out. Pikachu jumped down from the ceiling. Mr. Gupta had a confused expression on his face. "My Pikachu always looks out for my back. No one will ever back stab me." Pikachu chuckled, growing more like a demon. Pikachu became more callous when Ash took over the world.

_Wow, this guy is paranoid. _Mr. Gupta said. Without speaking, he let out his Slowking.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu released lightning sparks from its cheeks. Slowking created a magical barrier against the attack. "How do you battle with no talking?" Ash asked.

"I communicate with my Physic Pokemon via telepathy," Mr. Gupta gingerly replied, not wanting to hurt his opportunities of a job.

"Pikachu, come up close with an Iron Tail!" Pikachu ran straight at Slowking and delivered a blow, until to bounce up when Slowking reused his magic barrier. "Now, use Volt Tackle!" Slowking used a Psychic which redirected the direction of Pikachu. Pikachu did not stop, and ended up crashing into a wall. This resulted in a huge explosion. Several police members were writhing on the floor. However, both Ash and Mr. Gupta were unharmed. Slowking fired a Water Pulse at Pikachu. This resulted in Pikachu even more damaged.

"Pikachu, use the Quick attack, Volt tackle strategy." Pikachu started charging with a quick attack at Slowking. Slowking pulled up a magic barrier. However, Pikachu did not attack. When Slowking pulled down the barrier, Pikachu quickly used a Volt Tackle. The Volt Tackle was so strong; it took down the defensive Slowking in one hit. Without speaking, Mr. Gupta took out another Pokeball. He threw it and an Exegutor popped out. When the red flash of light did not even disappear, Exegutor already struck Pikachu with a Giga drain. Exegutor absorbed Pikachu's energy and glowed a lime green.

"Pikachu, take a rest," Ash said. "Go, Snorlax. Show him your Ice Punch." Snorlax utilized the same strategy as Exegutor. The red flash of light did not even disappear and Snorlax already damaged a malicious blow. Exegutor fell back, frozen solid. "Blow him away with a Body Slam." Snorlax crouched down like a sumo wrestler. Then, he jumped up high, and came down with a mighty boom. When Snorlax got up, there were ice shards all over the floor and Exegutor was as flat as a pancake. Mr. Gupta sighed before returning Exegutor back into his Pokeball. Ash also returned Snorlax back, before sending Pikachu back out.

_Pikachu is weak. I need to take him out in one blow. Time to use my trump card. _Mr. Gupta thought. He pulled out a master ball from his pocket. _This brings back many memories. I haven't used you in a while, and you are a bit rusty in your skills. But I need you, nonetheless, _he thought to his Pokemon. He kissed it before throwing it onto the battlefield. In a flash of light, a fully grown Latios appeared. Latios opened its mouth, and a beacon of light erupted out. Pikachu was hit back by the massive Dragon Pulse, and fainted.

"My fault for making you weak. Good job Pikachu. Time to show your skills, go Infernape." Ash said.

_He still has some love for Pokemon. But he is quite stupid and ignorant. Sending a fighting type against my Psychic?_ Mr. Gupta thought. When Infernape didn't exit his Pokeball quite yet, Latios was already charging up a Dragon Pulse.

"Counter shield," tranquilly said. Infernape flamed with a Flame Wheel, and spun Flamethrowers in many directions. When the Dragon Pulse hit, it was knocked away. Infernape then spun closer to Latios, hitting it with powerful fire blasts. "Quickly, finish it with a Mach Punch." Ineffective or not, the Mach Punch was still able to take out the Latios. Mr. Gupta sat there in shock. Ash was powerful. And he thought he was a potent trainer.

Mr. Gupta heaved another sigh as he pulled out another Pokeball. He threw it onto the battlefield, releasing a Bronzong. When Bronzong came out of its Pokeball, it quickly grabbed onto Infernape and fired a Hypnosis into Infernape's eyes. Infernape quietly dozed off.

"Return Infernape. Go Staraptor." Ash said. "Use the approaching Brave Bird, Close combat strategy." Staraptor quickly flew in with a Bravebird. Bronzong, knowing that Staraptor was superior to it, fired a Future Sight. It then braced itself with an Iron Defense. Staraptor did not hit with the Bravebird, but hit with Close Combat. Its attack was strong enough to take down the defensively bulky Bronzong.

Mr. Gupta, knowing he was going to get a job here, abruptly pulled out a Pokeball and threw it on the battlefield. With not as much focus as he usually had, he was overconfident. It was a Wobbuffet.

"Staraptor, use Aerial Ace." Staraptor quickly closed in for a strike. However, Wobbuffet countered, making Staraptor take double damage. This, added with the Future Sight was enough to take Staraptor out.

"Nice. You won. Let's just finish this battle though. Go, my Garchomp! Go in with the Dig, Draco Meteor strategy." Garchomp dug into the ground. _Get ready for a counter_ Mr. Gupta told his Wobbuffet. However, Garchomp did not pop out at Wobbuffet, but besides it. It then released a Draco Meteor, instantaneously crushing the Wobbuffet. Ash called back his Garchomp, and released his Torterra.

Mr. Gupta pulled out his last Pokeball. Inside it was a Gallade. "Torterra, start it with a Crunch." Gallade let it get close, before he jumped on top of Torterra's head and let out successive Fury Cutters. "Torterra, flip him off and use Leaf Storm." Torterra got on two hind legs and flung Gallade to the wall. Then, Torterra shot out a beam of swirling leaves at Gallade. Gallade was blown even further back, leaving an imprint on the wall.

"The challenger won the challenge," the referee stated.

"Welcome to my kingdom," Ash said, shaking hands with Mr. Gupta.

* * *

Mikae walked out of the castle, breathing his first breaths of freedom. All he had to do was get to town. Once he breathed the freest airs on this hell on Earth, he would be a free man. No one in town would ever turn another in. Mikae felt success ringing in his ears. All he had to do was find the gang known as the Good Cops. He has several pieces of information he needed to leak right now. Letting out a battle cry, Exploud came out of its Pokeball. It screamed too, before carrying Mikae away from the hellhole known as Ash's castle.


	4. The Return of the Rockets

Hello the little amount of fans I have. **Please advertise my story**, if you can. I only have 4 readers and I won't update the story as quickly without more readers. Also, I decided to make a sequel to this story. There is a new generation of Pokemon coming out. I will base the sequel on Pokemon White and Black (the new Pokemon guys in 3D). For more information on the new games, go to . Some of you are asking, if the title of each chapter contains The Tale of a **Dying **Legend: John McCormick, how am I going to write the sequel. Just wait and see.

* * *

The Tale of a Dying Legend: John McCormick

Chapter 4: The Rockets Return

4/1/10

Today was a frightening yet exciting day. I finally had a dream! I usually never have dreams. However, this dream wasn't a happy, joyful dream.

My dream went something like this: _A shadowy figure approached me. _

_"We will strike at dawn. We will bring Ash down, and take over the world." _

_"Yes master," I stated. Then, the shadowy figure disappeared. I smelled a scent of burning buildings and death. Uncontrollably, I chuckled._

I thought this was a premonition of some sort. I decided to not scare Vanessa with my probably false dream. Unable to fall asleep, I woke Vanessa up bright and early (4:30 AM).

After breakfast, we traveled past Virdian Forest again. We like to travel early to avoid other people and police. Like ninjas, we hid from every person in view. I was able to train both my Scyther and Slowpoke, while Vanessa was able to train both her Stunky and Pichu. We were unable to avoid all police though. One cop came up to us and demanded to arrest Vanessa.

"You're not going to take her," I said defiantly.

"Then I will capture her by force!" the police shouted. In one quick motion, he pulled out a Pokeball from under his belt and threw it. A Nidoking popped out. I have to admit it, I was pretty surprised. No cop was that high class to have a fully evolved Pokemon. The next thing I did not expect.

Suddenly, while I prepared Slowpoke for battle, a shriek pierced the air. A Nidoqueen grabbed Vanessa and was running away. The cop furtively threw 2 Pokeballs, and Nidoking was just a distraction.

Vanessa was not a damsel in distress like I thought. She kicked for all she was worth. When the grip of Nidoqueen lessened, she threw her Pokeball. While Vanessa was kicking and begging me to hurry up and help her, I was busy fighting off the Nidoking. Suddenly, I remembered I had a Scyther too.

"Go Scyther, use Double team and Swords Dance." Scyther made duplicates of itself and each one sharpened their scythes.

"Nidoking, use Double Kick!" Nidoking raised both large feet, and did a series of kicks only Jackie Chan can do. Nidoking was able to hit all the duplicates and Scyther too.

"Slowpoke, use Yawn!" Slowpoke yawned as did Nidoking. Nidoking had a few minutes left before it fell asleep. I was sure Scyther could stall it. "Slowpoke, go to Nidoqueen and use Yawn too." Slowpoke ran as fast as it could to help Vanessa. Nidoking was able to land one last blow on Scyther before it fell asleep. "Make sure the cop doesn't get anywhere," I told Scyther. Scyther nodded obediently.

I ran over to Slowpoke, who was only able to run a few yards, and picked him up. I sprinted over to where Vanessa was. However, when I got there, Stunky was standing on top of Nidoqueen, pinning it down.

"Nice," I commented.

"Where's the cop?" Vanessa asked. I motioned for her to follow me. Stunky got off of Nidoqueen, and made Nidoqueen follow them. Nidoqueen wasn't about to obey, but one glare from Stunky made it listen.

"Okay," I warned to the cop, "now you are going to run back to your tiny little base, and say you killed Vanessa. Tell everyone to take her off the wanted list. Understood?" The cop nodded like a little boy, caught doing something wrong. I took a step closer, "Now if you don't, the first person I will ever maim, will be you." I was just threatening, but he thought I was telling the truth. After I handed Nidoqueen back to him, I saw him run as fast as a cop will ever run.

It wasn't long before we could travel back to Pallet Town. We rested at the Pokemon center before continuing our journey. We started traveling on Route 3. There were a myriad of trainers there. It looked somewhat like a festival, or a bunch of terrified trainers who couldn't get past Route 3. Vanessa and I, having been taken off the wanted list, had nothing to fear so we walked right past. We had a numerous amount of double battles, but the trainers were so weak, they had nothing to offer. It was here that I met my rival.

We were walking along the road when a red haired trainer bumped into me. We both collapsed onto the floor. He was wearing a black jacket, and blue jeans. Expecting him to also say sorry, I said, "Sorry. Need help?"

"Wimp," he chuckled. He picked himself up from the floor and dusted the dirt from his jacket.

"Hey, no one can call me a wimp besides my grandmother!" I angrily shouted.

"If your grandmother calls you a wimp, it must be true," the red haired guy snickered.

"You're wimpier than him," Vanessa commented.

"You're both losers," the red haired guy commented, "get out of my way."

"No one can call my grandson a loser!" a loud bold voice shouted. It was my grandmother. She usually took morning walks to Cerulean City and back. It was a long walk, yet she was able to do this in less than 2 hours. I had a feeling she sprinted half the time.

"You need your grandmother to fend for you?" the red haired guy questioned.

"What's your name?" my grandmother asked.

"Silver," Silver contemptuously stated.

"Well, Silver, I challenge you to a battle," my grandmother said, confidence in her voice.

"Fine. So be it." Silver pulled out a Pokeball, and he threw it out onto the field. It bounced once, and out popped a Totodile.

"So, you're a beginner trainer?" my grandmother snorted, pulling out her Pokeball. She threw it onto the field. A shiny, pink Furret popped out.

I grew up with the Furret. She was able to take down Lance's Dragonite and Cynthia's Garchomp with it. Both trainers underestimated it, to their downfall.

"A Furret?" Silver chuckled, "we had those at my home town. They're all wimps compared to my Totodile. Totodile use Water gun."

"Furret, dodge." Totodile aimed carefully, yet with no avail. Furret kept on dodging. One attack, another attack, Furret was not event hit or tired. "Furret, take this wimp out with Sucker Punch." (She exaggerated on the wimp). Furret quickly dove in for a Sucker Punch. This completely knocked out the Totodile. Silver stood there. There was shock and respect towards my grandmother in his eyes for a split second. Yet, he called her lucky and walked away.

"Coward," I said. No response. Looks like he learned his lesson. However in the distance I could make out the word, "Next time, don't let your grandmother protect you." I thanked my grandmother and she chuckled.

"Hope we meet again," she said as she turned back to our home. Her home. Furret happily followed right behind her.

"She didn't walk fully to Cerulean City this time," I commented. Thinking this day had no more events ahead of it, I happily continued my journey. I didn't know how wrong I was…

Mt. Moon- the most scary, dangerous place on Earth. You would think it was a nice place with dancing fairies. No one would expect the fairies to be devil like pranksters, would they? Vanessa and I both walked to Mt. Moon, chatting on the way. When we walked into the entrance, a hooded man with an R on his shirt made us go out.

"This place is under construction for um… education purposes. Yeah, that's it, educational purposes," the hooded man said.

"What education purposes?" I asked.

"And how come there are no construction workers?" Vanessa questioned.

"Um… The workers are late… And… We are building a school here," the guy said. A Clefairy cried out in the distance.

"What was that?" Vanessa asked.

"Nothing. Go away," the hooded man abruptly replied, pushing us out the entrance.

"That was strange," Vanessa said. I nodded in accord.

"Let's find a back door entrance." We walked and walked. Our gait never slowed down. However, once the sun was shining above our heads, we decided to go back toward the front entrance. We were going to burst in, and run away before the hooded man could give chase. However, when we got there, the hooded man was gone and there were many more discordant sounds from Clefairies. When we got in, the whole first floor was empty. We shrugged it off and continued our journey.

We proceed down to the bottom floor. However, there were people on the last floor, guarding the exit route. We saw people in black outfits, performing some demonic ritual. There was one obvious leader. He was speaking to them loud and clear.

"Today we will attack," the leader said, "I have come back and this is the time we will strike. This, Ash, will be gone. We will devastate the city and destroy it. We will rebuild it and live on it ourselves. If you will be my loyal follower, shout TEAM ROKCET!" A deafening battle cry filled the room. Something bad was going to happen today, and I had to stall it. Summoning up my courage, I walked out of the darkness and into the dim light. On this floor, Clefairies were kept in little prison cells. I took out Scyther's Pokeball and held it to my mouth.

"Free the Clefairies," I whispered to him, hoping he could hear. I rolled the Pokeball onto the ground, knowing Scyther would come out once the Pokeball hit the wall. Vanessa covered her mouth in fear. Whether it was for my life or for hers, she was deathly terrified.

"Who is our guest," the leader chuckled.

"Me, duh," I said.

"Well, who is me?" the leader chuckled again. I decided to play along with his game.

"You," I said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Me." The leader gave a satisfied chuckle before turning against me again.

"No one will stall my plans. Not even these Clefairies," the leader said. "Kill this pest."

"Yes Giovanni," the gang members shouted. The members of the gang surrounded me. Hoping Scyther would hurry up with his task, I decided to stall again. This time around, I was out of ideas. Now, Vanessa summoned up her courage and walked over to me.

"Another intruder?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes. See, I was following a talking rabbit with a watch, and I fell into the rabbit hole. I ended up here," Vanessa said.

"Oh, so you're Alice, and this is Wonderland?" Giovanni questioned.

"Hey, I know these people," one gang member said.

"Who are they?" Giovanni asked.

"They tried to come to Mt. Moon. I had to push them out of the entrance," the gang member (previously the hooded man) stated.

"Then why did you stop guarding the door?" Giovanni questioned. The gang member gulped.

My stalling was complete. Scyther finished freeing all the Clefairies. I learned you can still talk to your Pokemon from outside the Pokeball. The Clefairies made their own little circle around the gang members.

"What's wrong with you? What happened to the obedient, smart Team Rocket?" Giovanni yelled. The Clefairies all used the move Metronome. Suddenly, blasts of fire, water, electricity, you name it, filled the cave. Giovanni calmly walked out the door, escorted by some higher ranking members of Team Rocket. "Stupid idiots. You only stalled my plans. We will come back!" Giovanni said. Vanessa and I decided to break for it, before we get hit by a move.

In one combined effort, all the Clefairies created an Explosion, making the Rocketeers fly off in varied directions. Feeling quite happy about myself, I laughed. We didn't end up on Cerulean City yet, but we were on Route 4. I thought Zeus gave me enough excitement for one day, but like always, I was wrong.

By some stupid chance of fate, we ended up seeing Silver again. He also got rejected by Team Rocket from Mt. Moon, but he decided to take the rock climbing tour to get to the other side.

"Hey wimp," he chuckled again as he saw me.

"I could beat you any day," I said.

"Prove it." He glared at me with menacing eyes.

"Fine. Two on two battle," I hoped the end result would be like Grandma's battle with him. We both proceeded to different sides. He utilized his Zubat, so I decided to use Slowpoke. "Slowpoke, use Confusion!" Zubat, being a poison type, was damaged harshly. However, his Zubat was pretty tough.

"Confuse ray." Zubat fired a ball of light at Slowpoke. Slowpoke, too slow to dodge, was hit. However, Slowpoke was not affected. Slowpoke's ability, Own Tempo, prevented confusion.

"Slowpoke, hit it with another Confusion." A purple perimeter surrounded Zubat, and Slowpoke controlled Zubat with its finger. With one flick, Zubat hit the wall and plummeted to the ground.

"Go Totodile," Silver said. Not wanting to have a stall war, I withdrew my Slowpoke and used Scyther. Scyther let out a battle cry before bending down like a Samurai, Scyther's classic battle stance. "Bad move. Use Ice Fang!" Totodile jumped up and was about to land on Scyther's head.

"Double team." Scyther made duplicates of itself. When Totodile landed on the duplicate, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Now, X Scissor."

"Water gun on the ground." Scyther ran at lightning speed at Totodile. Scyther slashed both claws at Totodile. However, Totodile was gone, as the water gun he shot on the ground propelled the Totodile into the air. "Now, Ice Fang." Totodile stopped firing water at the ground, causing him to plummet downwards. This momentum plus Totodile's sharp fangs was able to take down my Scyther. Scyther crumpled down to the ground as I recalled him back into his Pokeball.

"Want to call this a tie?" I asked him, knowing my Slowpoke and his Totodile were equal strength.

"You know you're going to lose. That's why you are calling a draw. Fine, I accept. A draw it is," Silver gave a contemptuous snort. He started singing like he won the match.

"You should of continued battling him," Vanessa said, "You would of won." I shrugged, not caring much.

This day had many events. I finally made my way to Cerulean City. By that time, it was already nightfall. Guess I would have to face Misty tomorrow. I pray to Zeus that I will win.


	5. Kill Bill

Worst chapter I have ever written. Rate and review. I already know this chapter sucks, so don't say that in the review. I will proceed to a darker, more ominous tone in the story. Maybe even bumping the story to rated T. Next chapter will be much better. I'll put blood and sweat into it, I promise. For now, try not to kill yourself reading this...

* * *

The Tale of a Dying Legend: John McCormick

Chapter 5: Kill Bill

4/2/41

Today I woke up, praying to Zeus that today would not contain any more excitement. Yet, Zeus probably hates me, defying all my wishes.

Now that the police were not after me or Vanessa anymore, we both woke up later than usual. We first decided to proceed to the Cerulean Gym. When we got there, a familiar figure was blocking the entrance.

"Hey, it's the wimps," Silver chuckled (he loves chuckling doesn't he?).

"I'm going to challenge the gym. Please move aside," I said, absorbing his insult.

"She's not here. She's probably over at Route 25 with her boyfriend. I'm waiting at the door. Why don't you go get her?" Silver asked.

"Fine, but I'm going to battle her over there. That way, I can get the badge before you do," I commented. This statement enraged Silver as seen in his eyes, but he just gave a smirk.

"Let's see if you can beat her," Silver chuckled. Ignoring his comments, I turned my back toward him and started hiking towards Route 25. Both Vanessa and I passed a wooden bridge. It reminded me of Central Park. There were many couples, holding hands, gazing out at the sea, doing other stuff. As I exited off the bridge, a strong, muscular trainer stopped me.

"Welcome couples," he said. Vanessa blushed furiously. "Today, we are having a special event. There will be a line of seven trainers, each whom you shall defeat. If you do, a special treat will be headed your way!" He stepped aside and let us through. Sure enough, there was one trainer already there, sitting down on a blanket, with a picnic basket next to her.

Route 25 looked like any pathway, except there was a myriad of forest life. Flowers were littered everywhere, and a miniature forest of trees sprouted a short distance away from us. The pathway had some sand, but most of it was fresh, green grass. There were not many trainers there, due to the "special" event that they hold half the week.

"Let's team up," Vanessa said to me, "I will take the first 4, and you will take the last 3." We both headed toward the first trainer.

"Stop right there!" the trainer shouted at us. She pulled out her Pokeball and an Oddish appeared. Vanessa also pulled out her Pokeball, using her Pichu.

"Oddish, use Sleep Powder!"

"Pichu, dodge and use a Volt Tackle!" Oddish shook the leaves on top of her head and a greenish powder fell from the sky. Pichu quickly dodged the blast. Then, Pichu charged with electricity and tackled into Oddish. Oddish fell backwards, but pulled itself up from the blow.

"Oddish, use Absorb." Oddish shot out an object shaped like a needle. It connected with Pichu. A green light connected both Pokemon. Oddish glowed a bright green as it healed itself while Pichu screamed in anguish.

"Pichu, use Pain Split." Both Pokemon started absorbing energy from one another. "Pichu, end it with a Volt Tackle!" Pichu charged up, and tackled into Oddish. This time, Oddish flew back further as it slid across the rocky floor. Oddish fainted, so the trainer recalled Oddish back to its Pokeball.

"I'm the weakest one here. Good luck with the rest of the trainers," the picnicker warned. We then proceeded to the maze of trees. We followed the narrow pathway, inevitably bumping into the next trainer.

"Hey, another one. No one has got past me yet. Because there are two of you, let it be a double battle!" another girl said excitedly. "Hey, Joe, come over here. We're having a double battle!" A young boy, no older than 10, came over. The girl pulled out a Pokeball and a Wigglytuff popped out. Joe utilized his Pokeball and an Eevee exited it. I used my Scyther (it needed training) and Vanessa used her Stunky.

"Wigglytuff, use Sing!" the girl exclaimed. Wigglytuff started singing a lullaby. Both Stunky and Scyther covered their ears. However, the opponent's Eevee was affected. "Oops," she said to Joe. Joe sighed.

"Now's our chance," Vanessa said to me, "Stunky, use Iron Tail on Eevee." Stunky ran up to Eevee and slammed its tail on Eevee's sleeping head.

"Scyther, use X Scissor on Eevee."

"Wigglytuff, defend Eevee with Defense Curl." Scyther tried to slash Eevee with its claws, Wigglytuff curled into a ball and bounced between Scyther and Eevee. Scyther crashed into Wigglytuff, unable to slash its scythes. "Wigglytuff, now use Double Slap." Wigglytuff jumped and slapped Scyther numerous amount of times.

"Stunky, defend Scyther with Fury Swipes." Stunky knocked Scyther out of the way, and slashed its claws the same style a cat scratches a couch. Looking from my angle, it was like a sissy fight.

"Scyther, now's your chance, use Double Hit." Scyther's ability Technician kicked in. Scyther's improved power Double Hit punched Eevee. Eevee opened its eyes, glared at Scyther, and slowly collapsed to its feet. "Scyther, use X Scissor on Wigglytuff." Scyther hastily slashed at Wigglytuff, also taking it down.

"You beat us," the girl said.

"Move on," Joe whimpered, distraught in his voice. Both of us moved on to the next trainer. My turn to show skills now.

The next trainer had a Nidoking. It was no big deal; I faced a Nidoking before. This one shouldn't surprise me. I practiced battling with Slowpoke. Sure enough, all we needed was one Water Gun to take it down.

The rest of the trainers were boring to battle. You would expect the difficulty of trainers to get harder as you progress, but the trainers got weaker. So, I will only provide a brief summary. The next two trainers was a double battle team. Two identical looking girls smiled at us. Nonetheless, these two girls were wimps. After them, Vanessa faced the last trainer, one with a Porygon. Vanessa easily defeated it.

Finally, we came up to the guy who welcomed us. Smiling, he waved to us. "Good job. Here's a golden nugget for you," he said, handing a nugget to Vanessa, "and an egg for you. Also, take this Metal Coat. I don't need it." Finally, we could make our way past Route 25. As we walked past, a shadowy figure walked our way. He grinned at me, and pulled out a walkie talkie.

"The traps are set," he said. He took of his cap and did a gentlemen's bow. He walked past us. A tazer gun shined in the sunlight. Vanessa and I thought it was a better idea to ignore him. We couldn't call the cops, as there were no cops to call. Proceeding, we saw the gym leader Misty with another boy. They were on a hill, smiling and chatting as they gazed across the lake.

"Hey," I called over to them. The mysterious boy jumped off the railing into the water to hide from us.

"Can't I have any serenity in this town?" she asked, anger flaring through her eyes.

"I need the gym badge," I said.

"Fine. But right here and now," she grunted, "let's make it a two pokemon on two pokemon match." We both advanced to different sides of the hill. However, we couldn't start our match just yet.

"Hey, there's a bomb in here," a voice called from down below.

"Bill," Misty said, fear in her voice. "We'll finish the battle anon. Follow me." We followed her into a house filled with laboratory equipment of different varieties. She opened a secret keypad and dialed a number code. She then proceeded down the dark staircase into the basement.

The basement was damp and dark. I am pretty sure I stepped on a few Pokemon. Putting my hand on the wall to ensure I didn't fall was a bad idea. Damp "objects" were on covering it in a deep gooey slime. Suddenly, footsteps came running down the hall.

"Electrode, use flash." I heard a voice say. The room buzzed with a new brightness. The room wasn't even a room. It had 3 walls. Where the 4th wall should be was open space. Instead, the water from the lake was there. Bill walked over to use. "Stop," the same voice said.

"Who are you?" Bill demanded. I recognized these people. They were the same ones who infiltrated Mt. Moon. Smiling, one Rocketeer walked over to me.

"This is the jester who messed up our plans. I still have to get you for that," he wickedly grinned.

"Who are you? You have no business sneaking in Bill's home," Misty chastised.

"I am the famous Rocket Executive Proton. I am one of the leaders of the infamous Team Rocket. We are here to kill him," he said, finger pointing at Bill.

"Why me," Bill stuttered, looking as he was hiding something.

"You ask why? You know why, don't you? Go tell your girlfriend," Proton mocked him.

"What is he talking about?" Misty demanded.

"I-I don't kn-know," stuttered Bill.

"Humph. You've been feeding the evil Ash Ketchum with information. You have developed special scientific candies that you use with Ash Ketchum's Pokemon. The equivalent of human steroids," Proton grunted. Bill continued playing dumb. "Fine, we won't kill you. We will blow up your lab."

"No you can't. Ash will have my head," Bill pleaded.

"You're smart. Team Rocket needs another scientist. We'll crack a deal with you. First, together, we will kill these losers," he said, pointing to us. "Then, you will work for us and we will provide you with protection. We have established connections with Team Magma, Aqua, and Galactic. To not join us would be stupid."

"I accept," Bill said, holding a guilty countenance. Proton nodded in favor. Then, he turned and glared at us.

"RUN!" Misty shouted. Proton pulled out a Pokeball, as did Bill. Two strong looking Pokemon appeared. One was the Team Rocket favorite, Weezing. Bill's Farfetch'd also appeared. The Rocket Grunts, following their master's example, threw all their Pokeballs into the air. A variety of different poison Pokemon appeared, including several Drapion and Croagunk. Misty nosedived into the water below. I was barely able to jump off, but Vanessa was stuck. As she was running, the Farfetch'd threw its stick at her, making her trip and fall.

Misty's head was bobbing up and down in the water. "Follow me," she whispered. We silently swam into another cave. "This is where I take my evening swim." Slowly, the water got shallower and shallower. I was getting tired. All of a sudden, I realized I could stand up. We walked on solid ground until we reached a doorway. We opened the door and climbed some steps, finally reaching the Cerulean Gym.1 "What do we do?" I asked.

"We have to get them back," Misty replied." We need to siege Bill's house. I'm sure the trainers on Route 25 could help us." I followed as she led me to Route 25. After giving a pep talk to all the trainers, they agreed to help us. It is now night time and we are laying siege to the house. Rocketeers have seen us and are frightened. Why are they frightened? Well, it turns out Misty's friends applied for reinforcements. Apparently, all the plebeians will rise up if needed. Even Siver showed up. While he still called me a wimp, I had to thank him for helping me. Tomorrow will be the biggest day of all. Maybe a giant battle for all we know. Still, I put my faith in Zeus and hope the next day will come out in my favor.


	6. Raining Hell

Because I only have a few fans, I will update a chapter once every Thursday. Also, everyone that reads my story and doesn't reveiw or add on Favorite Stories list and such, I consider a freeloader. PLEASE REVIEW!! EVEN IF THE REVIEW SAYS HI, GOOD/BAD STORY!!! I will update one chapter for every reveiw. Honestly guys, it only takes a few seconds, no longer than a minute...

Also, I am increasing the rating to T for a more serious, darker tonality.

* * *

The Tale of a Dying Legend: John McCormick

Chapter 6: Raining Hell

4/3/41

It rained today. Not pouring rain, but a rain of death and horror. We lay siege to Bill's house, now mimicking a castle. However, we did not expect a new wave of Rocketeers coming. Several hundred reinforcements arrived, laying siege to the town.

The battle for a simple girl started while the moon was still hung up in the sky. As I woke up, several common town people were still guarding the front door of the house. I woke up to the sound of muffled footsteps, like an inexperienced ninja. I realized there was more than one person. I needed to tell Misty, as this made our predicament even more dangerous.

I walked around Bill's mansion, searching for Misty. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Then I saw it. Several Arbok were dragging Misty toward Bill's house. Taking out a Pokeball, I summoned Slowpoke. Slowpoke has never faced more than one tough opponent before.

"Slowpoke, use confusion." Slowpoke focused its mind on the Arboks. Slowly, all the Arboks rose up from the ground. Then, the Arboks were thrown like a missile into the distance. However, they were not gone for long. Like I expected, they soon returned from being thrown, now angrier than ever.

"Thanks," Misty said, pulling out a pokeball. She threw it and a Golduck appeared. "Use Psychic." Golduck, used a stronger version of Confusion. Slowpoke stared at Golduck in awe. The Arboks flew backwards, even farther than before. Several smashed into a tree. One fell into the water below.

"There's danger," I said. "There are reinforcements for Team Rocket."

"This is war," Misty sullenly replied, her eyes matured from the sight of so many deaths in the past decade. With perfect timing, a battle cry shook the sky. Villagers from Cerulean City were battling, sword on sword. There Pokemon were trying the best they could to aid there masters.

"You know how to fight with a katana, right?" Misty asked. I nodded. My grandmother taught me as she thought it would be a useful skill. Hitherto unknown till now, she was right. Misty handed me a katana. She had two katana pouches, one on her left leg and one on her right. I smelled death in the air. I meditated and focused my mind on the task, to save Vanessa from the prisoners. Suddenly, renewed with strength, I raised the sword above my head and slashed at every Rocketeer I could see. I threw out Scyther's Pokeball, hoping it could assist me in some way. Sure enough, Scyther slashed at every villain it could see. Slowpoke shot water blasts at every Rocketeer and was aiding other villagers.

I was skilled with swords. However, it was this day that I met my match. On the battlefield, I saw a Rocketeer's vulnerable spot open as he was fighting a town villager. As I ran past him, I slashed my sword; so fast, you could not see the blade. However, the Rocketeer was able to block the shot. Then, in a swift movement, the Rocketeer swiped at the villager, quickly ending his life in no pain. The Rocketeer faced me. The Rocketeer was my age, a teenager. She wore a different uniform than the rest of the grunts. To me, she had the aura of a general.

"Hi weakling. My name is Ariana. Remember your murderer's name!" Ariana said, swiping at me in violent blows. Unbeknownst to me, she had her Honchkrow furtively sneak up on me. However, before Honchkrow could attempt a fatal blow, Slowpoke tackled him away. As I previously said, Slowpoke has always got my back.

However, I lost my Slowpoke. While Honchkrow and Slowpoke were fighting, Ariana and I were exchanging blows. When I swiped at her left, she would block and slash at my right. Then I would block. This continued for a while, until she did a secret maneuver of hers. With the twist of her wrist, my sword flew out of my hands. She slashed aggressively, not with much skill as she normally does. To dodge this I rolled over and fell onto the floor. She repositioned herself and attempted to stab me in the back. Slowpoke, seeing this, fired a water gun at her. Then, seeing my life on the line, Slowpoke started glowing. Slowpoke grew bigger and on all fours.

"Slowbro," my new Slowbro cried out. "Are you okay master?" it asked. I was baffled at this. How could a Pokemon talk? "I'm talking to you via telepathy. Don't be surprised," Slowbro said. Then, it fired a stronger Confusion at Ariana, throwing her at Honchkrow.

"You learned Psychic," I grunted.

"No shit Sherlock. When did you figure that out?" Slowbro teased before blasting Honchkrow and Ariana out of here. I petted Slowbro on the head before reclaiming my sword. Finally, I could have a position back on the battlefield.

The battle was long. There were many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many deaths. About a quarter of the villagers fighting died in battle. Several more died of injuries. Most of the Rocketeers fled or died. The only ones remaining were the ones who sought refuge in Bill's mansion.

The villagers aggregated in front of Bill's mansion. "We have fought gallantly, and although we have won the battle we have not won the war!" the mayor of Cerulean City said, with much enthusiasm. "We have taught Team Rocket a lesson; not to mess with the lower class. Now, for further strategies I present Misty."

"For further plans, we will need the help of John McCormick and Joe. The rest of you will guard the house. If you see water blast through the roof of the door, that means we need your help. For now, all villagers get back to your positions." Joe and I walked toward Misty. "We're going in," she explained, "Joe, you will be the distraction. I will run in and exit through the basement. The Rockets will give chase to me. Then, John will go save Vanessa. After he comes out, you and John will blast the place down." We both nodded at the plan, even though I was pretty sure it would come out as a fail.

As Misty said, she ran through the front door. Although there were guards at the front, they were halfway asleep. Seeing Misty, they gave chase will sounding the alarm. Once I heard the alarm, I went into the house. Silently and stealthily, I creaked up the stairs as quickly as I could. I searched in the myriad of rooms in Bill's house. Finally, I found one with a dim light on. Sure enough, there were two Rocketeers, reading a book while Vanessa was tied up in a chair; a cloth was in her mouth. I called out Slowbro from its Pokeball.

"Use Psychic on those two guards," I attempted to use telepathy.

"Sure thing John," Slowbro said. He closed his adult eyes and the Rocketeers flew up into the air. Then Slowbro gave a sigh. In accordance with the sigh, the Rocketeers were bound to the chair as much as Vanessa was tied to hers.

"Hold them there," I said. I pulled out my next Pokeball and Scyther exited. "Use X Scissor on the ropes." Scyther focused all its energy, and slashed at the ropes. The ropes were easily penetrated. Afterwards, I pulled the cloth from Vanessa's mouth.

"Thank you," she said.

"You welcome," Slowbro replied, losing focus on his Psychic. The chairs fell and the Rocketeers fell over. One fell into unconsciousness while the other one stood up. "Oops, didn't master Psychic yet boss." Vanessa gave in to a chuckle, before she kneed the Rocketeer in the waste disposal area of a man.

"That was for kicking me," she said, before punching the guy in the face.

"Let's get out of here," I said. I recalled Scyther into the Pokeball, but Slowbro did not want to go in. We went down the many flight of stairs, finally reaching the first floor. All of us sprinted out the door, not wanting to risk getting capture. However, by that time, Misty was already staring at the sky. She was teary eyed, and helicopters roared in the air.

"Joe… Joe is…," Misty stuttered before bursting into tears. Even though you would think I couldn't feel anything but sadness, I felt pissed off at Zeus for making so many kidnaps in one day.

"How are we going to save him?" I asked.

"I will. It was my fault," Misty said. She then went on explaining to me what else happened while I was busy rescuing Vanessa. "I was running down the basement, where I saw Bill chatting with Proton. When they saw me, they started shouting at the other grunts to retreat. Apparently, the only reason they didn't want to leave sooner, was their fear of me. Anyway, I pursued Bill up the stairs to… scrap that. I followed them up the stairs. Then, to make them stop following, Bill grabbed Joe by the hair. 'Stop,' he said, 'or else he dies.' I had no choice, but to stop following. They went into the helicopter and flew off."

Vanessa tried to comfort her. "It's okay," other villagers said, giving Misty many gifts of respect and thanks. They only one that did not thank her were the still living parents of Joe.

"I'll go save Joe myself. For all your troubles, I present you with the Cascade badge," Misty gave a tearful goodbye.

"It was my fault. I started this by getting captured," Vanessa said.

"And I was a terrible friend. Only watching my own back," I said in unison. Misty gave me a quick hug before diving into the water and swimming away on her Lapras. Funny enough, her Lapras swam as fast as the helicopter's flying.

"Wanna go after her?" Slowbro asked me, via telepathy.

"When did he learn how to talk?" Vanessa asked. Letting her sit down, I told her all about today's events. Finally, we had a town meeting on our next course of action to retrieve Joe.

"Vanessa and I will go. We are two of the strongest Pokemon battlers here," I said.

"Also, let me. I'm the mayor. I'm not a terrible Pokemon battler myself," he said, laughing at his own joke.

"Okay. The next course of action is agreed. Vanessa, John, and Mayor Thompson will go save Joe and aid Misty. The rest of us will try to reestablish the town and clean it up," one town council member said.

"Let them get some lunch first," another member intruded into the conversation.

After a decent lunch, our little trio group head onto a boat. Misty's Lapras made a little ice trail for us to follow. Not wanting the ice to fully melt, we set the boat to maximum speed in order to catch up to Misty. The speed of the boat really surprised me. Because the whole world was stricken with poverty, towns had to curtail what they spend, and this boat was possible the fastest model in the world. Of course, this city is the "water" city.

It took us no longer than 5 minutes to sail to a distant land. When you look to the north, east, and south (this scared me a bit) you can see nothing but the sea. However, looking from the west, you could see a secluded cave. This was a new, undiscovered cave. They don't even put this on the map! Feeling adventurous, I pulled Slowbro out from the Pokeball for him to witness this event.

"I've been there many times," yawned Slowbro. Slowbro hopped off the boat and took a swim, swimming as fast as the boat. As the cave approached us, Slowbro hopped back onto the boat. Vanessa, Thompson, and I hopped off the boat. We crept up deeper into the cave. Gradually, the lighting increased. Light filled my eyes as I approached a reflective barrier. It was a circular entrance, with a red R on it, the size of me. Suddenly, a patch on the door opened up and a robotic eye looked out.

"Voice identification," it said. We all paused, not knowing what to do. "Voice identification or complete obliteration." Slowpoke gave a cry. "No threat detected." The eye went back to its pouch.

"What do we do?" Thompson whispered?

"We need a Rocket grunt to talk," Slowbro said via telepathy.

"You're going to get a lot of them to talk," a distant voice said. I glanced around the cave. It was bright, yet I couldn't see anybody. "Like our invisibility cloaks?" Proton asked, pulling off his. In unison, all the Rocketeers pulled theirs off.

"Damn it," Slowbro said, looking more bored than afraid. Then, without a second thought, he retreated back into my Pokeball.

"Looks like our night vigil wasn't abortive," Proton said, "we captured the gym leader, a mayor, and two 'heroes'." He pointed over to us. "Take them prisoner." The grunts pulled out shock guns (the only guns the lower classes had; the upper class had toxin guns).

"Follow us," a grunt said. Seeing the gun pointed at my head, I easily acquiesced. The grunts threw us in the jail cell, each of us in separate ones. We were stripped of our clothes and pokeballs, and we earned prisoner clothes to wear. We had little communication with each other. If we even stuttered a single word to the other side, we would be shocked with the shock gun. Misty learned this the hard way. Looks like this is how I'm going to spend my night. Alone, in a dark, damp, dirty cell, being treated like a prisoner of war. As I stared out my window cell, I saw several grunts, unflaggingly guarding us. Feeling abject in a predicament, I slowly feel into the hands of Morpheus; this time, instead of praying to Zeus, I begged mercy from Arceus.

* * *

YEAH!!! Cliffhanger!!!! Hopefully, this will get people to review the story!!!!


End file.
